The present invention relates to a device for supporting a moveable seat, for example in a motor vehicle, by means of sliding rails which can be displaced in their longitudinal direction on roller facilities between the sliding rails and stationary alignment rails, the position of the seat being adjustable by a mechanism which arrests the movement of the seat and involves, if desired, notches on at least one alignment rail.
Known devices of this kind comprise a steel sheet channel which provides the means of arresting seat movement and which resides in a steel sheet alignment rail open at the top. A steel sheet section which opens downwards is placed in this alignment rail from above and can move on inserted balls. Especially in the case where safety belts are attached to the seat it has recently been found that this type of rail arrangement is not adequate if overloaded; for example, in a collision the sliding rail is lifted out of the alignment rail, and with it the seat.
In view of the above, it is the principal object of the present invention to develop a rail arrangement of the kind mentioned at the start which is able to withstand a high degree of loading and which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture and install.